The Price of Life
by Loral
Summary: EnvyEd What if to bring his brother back, Ed became a homunculus. Takes place after ep 51. Spoilers for the Anime. Rating may go up.
1. Resurrection

**Note: **

This is my first fanfic, so please be easy on me. Flames will be used as heating for my room.

**Disclaimer:**

FullMetal Alchemist and its characters are not owned by me.

-----------------------------------------------Chapter 1------------------------------------------------

At last Ed had convinced Rose to go and take Wrath with her, and at last he was alone standing in the middle of a gigantic transmutation circle, the knowledge of which was lost for the last 400 years. Ed was perfectly calm standing there in nothing more then his tight leather pants. Small transmutation circles covered his body.

"If what Dad told me was true, then Al's body and soul are still inside the Gate. I don't have anything to pay with but my own life. It might prove useless, even if I offer all of myself…But, he won't disappear. Come back, Al." whispered Ed.

Clapping his hands he placed them over his chest activating both sets of circles.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Roy Mustang was not a morning person. Walking down the pure white wall that connected the separate military blocks of Central. He sighed heavily. Riza was probably already there and he'd get yelled at for being late. He was the colonial and Riza was the first lieutenant, and yet Riza still had complete control over him. Damn Riza and her scary lump of metal someone hand dared create and name a gun, he'd kill them.

"Damn, I **hate** mornings." Yawned Mustang absently.

Upon opening the door into his office, Mustang froze with shock. Curled in a ball, on the ground dressed in no more then a loincloth, was a blonde haired youth. The face of the quietly sleeping teen bore a resemblance to a certain vertical challenged State Alchemist.

"F FullMetal?" Roy Stammered. No response.

"Ed?!" Roy tried again.

Still no response.

"HEY FULLMETAL SHORTY WAKE UP!" Roy finally yelled.

That got a response, a restless movement before the blonde haired youth opened one eye sleepy. For the seconded time that morning Roy froze. Something was wrong; Ed hadn't started one of his usual rants. Surveying the boy again Roy gasped. This boy wasn't Ed. The boy on the floor had short straw colored hair. Instead of golden eyes, he was met with soft grey eyes that were distinctly softer and friendlier then Ed's. And finally upon inspecting the limbs of the teen Roy found that to his surprise fleshy appendages replacing the prosthesis ones Ed had been dubbed after.

"Al?" Croaked Roy

Looking up the juvenile slowly stood up, wincing at the aftermath of spending the night on the floor. Then suddenly his eyes widened.

"R Roy?" stammered the minor, jumping to his feet.

Suddenly Al then looked down and his eyes widened, instead of the armor Al had inhabited for almost four years, his body was completely human, he didn't even seem to notice that he was almost naked.

"Brother we did it!" yelled the boy happily. Al yelled looking around. "Brother?" Al chose then to look down. Lying on the floor was a metal leg and arm, though the arm looked in bad shape. "Brother?" Al's voice cracked as he realised what happened.

It was then it finally clicked this was Ed's brother and once tin can. "Al?" Al span around cracking more then a few bones, although that didn't stop Al. "Roy!" yelled the teen as a look of recognition crossed his face. Glomping Roy. "Err…I take it you got your body back." Roy smiled heartily. "Yea…but where is brother?" Al looked at him questionly. "You mean you don't know where he is?" Roy said his senses telling him something was very wrong. "No, he was fighting Envy and then…" Moisture started to build around Al's eyes. "Al?" Roy looked at the youth worriedly. "…Envy killed him." Al suddenly choked. "WHAT!" Bust out Roy. "Then I used the Philosophers Stone to bring Ed back." Al continued bravely. "But…if I'm here then Ed is…" Suddenly Al burst into tears on Roy's shoulder. "Ok Al sit down, take a deep breath and tell me everything that happened since you left from Resembool."

So for the next half hour Al told Roy how they had got to Central, how his brother had bravely fort off Sloth, how he was kidnapped, and final how Ed had come to save him. Through tears Al told Mustang how he had transmuted Ed and Envy to bring back Ed.

"Here let's go get you some clothes." Roy smiled warmly. "Then we'll see how we can find Ed." Al suddenly looked up. "Y Your going to help me?" "Yea, after all he was my friend as well." At that Al gave a slight chuckle. "What's so funny?" Roy asked playfully. "It's just, I think Ed though of you as more of a hindrance then a friend." Al finally answered. "Yea you're properly right." Helping Al up and to the door Roy quickly scribbled a note to his subordinates that he'd be back soon and guided Al to where the spare military clothes were.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

400 years ago the theater the boy woke up to would have been used as a stage for many plays both good and bad, and for the first time in 400 years it had played as the stage for a very different play.

Ed opened his eyes, he was laying spread eagle in the middle of a crater. "Where am I?" blonde haired youth asked himself as he stood up. Suddenly memories flooded his mind; Rose, Dante, his father, Wrath, Al and…. Envy.

"Why am I still alive?" he said to no one in particular still looking around at the ancient theater. "Does me being still alive mean Al is…NO! The circle was perfect. So why"

Looking down at where is auto-mail should be he gasped. Instead of metal the sight that greeted him as flesh, but his entire arm was covered in red lines. "What the…" started the boy as he looked down at his left leg and froze. It wasn't just the sight of a perfectly normal leg that did this or the sight of more red lines, it was the sight of his clothes. His was dressed in the same top and pants as Envy. "Shit!" cursed the blonde as he ran over to the wall to of the theater, as he clapped his hands the red markings covering his body started to glow. "A transmutation circle hey." Said the blonde as he hit the wall

Instead of turning just a small section of the wall into a mirror as he had planed it had turned the **whole **wall into one. The blonde grinned wildly. 'This could be useful.' But the sight of his reflection made Ed's face turned to utter disgusted.

"DAMN!" Shouted Ed

The Ed in the mirror wore a black leather skort and sports bra, tight leather gloves and socks that didn't cover any to the digits that they were intended to. His left leg and right arm were covered in red tattoos but if it was only these things Ed would have been just fine. It was fairly small, about the size of a coin. It was a dragon circling around two entwined triangles. If an average person had seen this they would have just passed it of as an average tattoo, strange certainly, but very much a tattoo of no real importance. But to Ed who had been to hell and back, this was a shocking development and downright disturbing to say the lest. "I'm related to those monsters?!." Said Ed horrified. "No scrap that I **am** one of those monsters."

"That's right chibi-chan." Across the hall sat a now smirking teen. "Envy, what do you want." Ed said eyes narrowing. "Oh, me, I'm just here to congratulate you on becoming one of us. "How did you escape the gate?" He said defensively. "Again I owe that one to you." Said Envy a smirk playing on his lips. "What do you mean?" He said through gritted teeth. "All I had to do was follow you out of the gate. You sure that you haven't been there before you seemed to know where you were going." Envy said smirking. At this Ed walked over to where he and Envy had done battle after pushing some rocks aside he found what he was looking for. A red coat lay discarded under a rock. Pulling it on over his scant clothes he stormed towards the door. "Where are you going?" the homunculus yelled. "I need some time to think." Ed said not turning around.

---

And there it is the first chapter of my first story. Please Review I appreciate it. Thanks for reading :P


	2. Brotherly Reunion

**Notice:**

Because I am now back at school my story writing time will be limited so updates will not be frequent until holidays… I'm sorry don't hit me!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or any of the characters. Now that we've got that depressing truth out of the way lets start…

-----------------------------------------------Chapter 2------------------------------------------------

The door opened sending a beam of light across the small military dormitory, Al called home. Turning on the light Al walked across and fell onto his bed. Promptly a small ginger cat with black stripes sat on his chest. Smiling Al sat up against the bed head. The cat realigned its position on his lap and quickly fell asleep.

"It's been two weeks and still no sign." Sighed Al. "If you are out there brother why don't you want to be found, what could have happened." Getting up Al walked over to a small neat desk. Pulling a piece of paper towards himself Al grabbed a pen and started to fill out the report the Colonel had given him.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Sitting in his office, gun pressed to his head Roy Mustang looked up as Central's most famous tower struck its life saving twelve chimes. "Riza you can put the gun down now." Roy smiled happily. "I expect you back here in exactly 1 O'clock." Sighed his first lieutenant. Roy didn't even want to think about what would happen if he was late. Not wanting to waste a second of it Roy jumped up from his seat, grabbed his coat and ran for the door.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Looking around for an empty bench Roy found none, sighing he walked over to the only one with a spare spot. It seemed that no one wanted to even get close to the lone figure sitting by himself happily munching on a jam doughnut. He wore a dulled red coat and even though it was a sunny day he had its hood pulled up over his head. Roy noticed something strangely familiar about the coat in question. Sitting down next to him, Roy asked "Do I know you from somewhere?" He stopped eating he turned to Roy, and Roy froze in shock.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Ed looked at him turned back to his food and answered "Yea." Snapping out of his paralysis Roy grabbed the front of Ed's coat, bringing his face towards his. "Why haven't you come back yet?" Roy Yelled, he didn't care about the stares he was receiving. "Al cries every night" At this Ed shifted restlessly. "Because I can't." Answered Ed stiffly. "Why?" Retorted Roy angrily. Sighing Ed pulled the hood of his head letting Roy take in his appearance. Roy's eyes widened. Letting go of Ed he gasped "W Wha…H How?" "If Als crying I better go see him, but I'm not promising anything." Ed replied testily. Leading the way Roy just followed in his wake too stunned to reply.

Sitting in his office Roy seamed to have regained some of his previous compositor. "So Fullmetal, care to explain." A saddened look crossed Ed's face. "Well basically instead of giving my life for Al's as I had previously planed, it turns out the Truth took…well I suppose my 'humanity'." Looking at the sad look on his face Roy grinned, he knew how to snap Ed out of it. "Are you sure it didn't take you height as well, because you look shorter if anything." Roy smirked. _Three._ _Two. _ _One._ _Zero. _"WHO ARE CALLING SO SMALL A GRAIN OF SAND WOULD FLATEN HIM?!" Edward Exploded, succeeding in only making Roy's smile widen.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

In the hallway outside Roy's office Al dropped the stack of papers he was carrying. "BROTHER!" Throwing open the door to Mustang's office Al ran in. "I Heard brother, where is he!" Al gasped short on breath. Catching sight of Ed, Al ran over and promptly embraced his brother. Hugging him tight, he looked over his brother he spotted the small tattoo under his left eye, His mouth fell open. "You're a hh homunculus…" Gasped Al. Sighing Ed pulled away from his brother and started to walk towards the door. "Yea, I probably should leave." He said sadly. Walking out the door Ed was grabbed from behind. "No Nii-san, I don't care what you are you're my brother and that will _never_ change." Letting go of his brother he continued. "After all someone has to make sure you don't become the next Envy." "I don't think that's possible." Ed said, his voice suddenly sounding strangled. Catching the change in his brother's voice Al's brow furrowed. "How come?" Al said foreboding flooding his heart. "Because I'm still alive."

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Envy was sitting on the window frame. At once everyone in the room grabbed their weapons and prepared to attack, save for Edward. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Ed said almost conversationally sitting down on the couch once again. "Aw, Chibi-chan you spoil all the fun." Smirked Envy in mock anger. "Roy let me introduce Envy." Ed pointing at the pouting homunculus. "Envy I dare say you've already meet Roy." Continued Ed shifting his had to Roy. "Yea." Grinned Envy. "Fullmetal what is the meaning of this!" Yelled Roy looking back and forth between Envy and Ed. "How can you calmly introduce your Enemy when she's standing right in front of you. "Because **he's** no longer our enemy." Ed said Emphasizing the he. "How do you know FullMetal?" Roy said seductively. "Anyway." Said Ed, deciding to change the conversation away from such troubling waters. "I would like to rejoin the military if it's possible, after everything I've been through I don't think I could live a quite life." Roy tried his hardest to compress his laughter, he really did, but he couldn't quite do it. "How Snort would you be of any use to the military, you can no longer do alchemy." Ed just smirked. Raising his hand he activated the transmutation circle tattooed over his body. The red lines underneath the red coat he wore started to glow red giving the impression that it was he coat glowing not him. Snapping his fingers in a way Roy often did the papers littering Roy's desk suddenly exploded into flame.

۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞۞

Everyone in the room gazed transfixed at Roy's now charred paperwork. "H…how?" Roy finally managed to gasp. Ed just pulled off the coat tighter. "I'm different." Ed said finally. "I'm the result of a successful human transmutation." Looking at Roy, Ed continued. "So can I?" Roy just nodded slowly. "Great!" Smiled Ed, he had actually smiled for the first time since becoming a Homunculus. "Oh, and can Envy stay too? He doesn't have anywhere to go." Finished Ed. Al grinned, leaning closer to Roy he whispered. "Since when did brother fall for Envy?" Ed's head snapped to him. "Sh Shut Up!" Yelled a furiously blushing Ed. "So you don't like me?" Envy suddenly said nuzzling his head against Ed's neck. "AAAHHH!" Ed yelled flinging himself against the wall panting hard. The office exploded in laughter.

---

Well how did you like it? Please stop and comment if you think theirs anything that needs improving.


End file.
